A Second Chance
by Storm Hailzer
Summary: She gave him a chance, he took it. He was back to show the world his prowess…be prepare fellow Assassins…Uzumaki Naruto a member of night raid is here to settle things right! (Rated M) (Story might contain a bit spoiler!)
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

**A/N: Good day everyone and yes this is my first fanfiction so please be kind and help me grow this story! Well here I am writing down a Naruto x Akame ga Kill crossover and I got this idea after reading a couple of Akame ga Kill crossover! I was disappointed seeing there aren't many of them but the reason I made this story is after I read the challenge coming from ****The Thunder of Black Lighting**** and I thank you, because of you I got this crazy idea that keep bothering me for a while and decided to jump to my bed, opening my laptop and start writing the damn story! **

**Warning: The story might contain spoiler either from Naruto or Akame ga kill! You have been warned!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Chelsea (So far, I'm not sure if I can write a harem!)**

**Summary: She gave him a chance, he took it. He was back to show the world his once amazing skill and powerful move…be prepare fellow Assassin…Naruto Uzumaki a member of night raid is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor owning Akame ga Kill, each of these beautiful piece of artworks are owned by each of their respectively creator! **

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Second Chance**

"Where am I?" a seventeen years old messy blond hairs asked, he has two bangs reaching down at the end of each of his jaw, he has blue cerulean eyes, wearing a torn orange jumpsuit, and black pants, along with black shinobi sandals. (**Naruto Shippuden outfit**).

"You're dead…" a voiced replied "Uzumaki Naruto"

The man name Naruto closed his eyes, thoughts were filled with many memories: becoming a genin, surviving chunnin exam from encountering Orochimaru, defeating Gaara, finding Tsunade, his fight at the final valley, saving Gaara, Asuma's death, his fighting against Kakuzu, encountering Itachi, Jiraiya death, his fight against pain, but the most important is…stopping Kaguya, at the fourth shinobi war. Opening his eyes he saw a figure floating above him, it was a female, she stood 5'9 inches, she has long beautiful silver hairs, he met two black orbs as it stare at him with kindness, she wore something that many man wanted to see, a long white plain dress, it shows her asset greatly, but the thought of that never cross his mind, he was still sad about his recent death, it didn't happen right after his stopped the war, but three years later after the war.

"Heh…I feel a déjà vu, right here" he whispered loud enough for the figure to hear, with a pretty cute smile she slowly move towards his fallen body, Naruto was resting on the ground, not able to move, he was wondering if he died…but the person in front of him confirmed that…so why can he still hear his heart beat?

"Well you're right about that…" the figure paused helping Naruto stand up, all his wound, his tattered cloth and pants were fixed, everything was back to normal, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, it feels like his heart going to explode, but it stop, before beating slowly and calmly. Naruto was confused but he was grateful, than he stare at her, the figure in front of him was pretty, he wanted to hug her and thank for healing him and fixing his clothing materials, but another part of him screamed not to trust her.

"Who are you?"

The figure smile, she didn't reply, she was a strange person, and she didn't continue her paused sentence after she healed him. Then something shocks him, the scenery consisting black seemingly eternity changed into Konoha, there he could see his face at the Hokage monument, he saw at the top of Hokage mansion was villagers having mourning, he saw some of them crying, a picture of him was placed on the table, everyone bowed to him, saying stuff he never heard before, than placing a flower at the front of his picture.

"You're right…I died" Naruto whispered sadly, he could still his heartbeat, a part of him didn't believe he was dead, his alive, he know! Then why is here?! Stuck with this young woman!

"This is the déjà vu you're talking about…Naruto" the person said it again and once more the scenery change, he could see it…it was a mansion, he saw a young man with average height with medium length brown hair (with a cowlick that falls with its weight) and green eyes. He was wearing a high collar jacket over a tab sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. He was walking down the hallways at night; Naruto then could hear people screaming and shouting, a surprise attack? maybe...Then the scene change, he saw the same young man but this time he have three companions, a guard holding a child as they run towards the storage house or whatever you wanted to call, but then he froze in surprise when a black hilt sword found a way to slice his body in half.

"Are you surprise?" she asked dully, he's still not sure about her, in fact he need to be cautious, she just distracted him with this screen projectiles! "Don't worry; I'm not your enemy, destined one"

Naruto didn't hear her last comment, when he heard a scream, it was the scream of the young girl, she has long twin tails girl that, she wore a long white dress with a bit of accessories and red ribbon, she seemed angry at the brown hairs man and that makes Naruto freak out.

"**Are you sure you wanted to attack me? You're not a target" **

Naruto rose one of his eyebrows, so the person that was still in the shadow was some type of assassin? He got his question answered when the figure hiding in the shadow stepping forward, towards the man holding his sword, preparing for the worst.

"What is he doing? Shouldn't he run!?"

"Are you going to run…Uzumaki?" she asked, making him stare at her, he was annoyed and he doesn't like this girl keep ignoring him and never intent to finish her sentences.

"Well I'm not going to run…but still he's alone…and this assassin just killed a guard maybe hundreds of them in a gruesome way…and I did not like that kind of thing…" he was interrupt mid-sentence when the woman next to him giggling.

"You're funny…"

"Ugh…forget what I said…let's just turn to the screen!"

He was surprised when the figure in the shadow stepped forward and it then reveals to him she was a teenage girl, probably sixteen or seventeen and top of that she was an assassin. The girl has long black hair that reaches down to her knees and she has two beautiful red eyes, she neither wore something that Naruto haven't see nor developed in the elemental nation, it was a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, the girl also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

He heard footsteps from behind the black hairs girl, then he saw another figure appearing, it was another female, and it was a young female with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing something the deceased Jiraiya surely love; it was a revealing outfit with black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

He heard them debating and shouting at one another, until the female blonde claws up the door of the store house, thus showing the young man what was inside the store house. Naruto was surprise, he was surprise, and they could see it, bodies among bodies above the ground with shackles on their hand as the chain embedded to the ceiling, hanging the bodies. Naruto struggle not to break the screen, he was angry, he couldn't believe this people have a room for dead people and he was even more angrier he saw the young man crying kneeling to the ground with tears because of his deceased teammate that was hanging on the air with bruised covering her bodies as bloods dripping down, while the other one was poison barely alive and the factor of all this was the stupid little girl!

"**W-w-why…"** he could hear the sadness coming from the young man voice **"S-S-Sayo…Ieyasu…I…d-d-damn it!"** the man walked towards the terrified young girl, he couldn't believe this girl torturing than killed Sayo because of jealousy and another thing he couldn't believe is their family enjoying torturing people to death, the thought of it makes him sick, he wanted to kill her! Taking out his sword, Naruto cringed when he heard the girl screams, as he saw her body sliced in two, the two assassins was not surprise, but they couldn't believe him doing that after witnessing his friends death.

"**That's it…at least that's the only thing I could do, avenging you both by killing her…rest in peace, Sayo, Ieyasu"** he whispered thus words. Naruto didn't say anything as he stares at the figure next to him; he decided to ask her again, "Who are you?"

"I'm what other people called me 'kami'…I am Kami the god of creation!"

Naruto stare at her dull eyes, he wanted to confirm if she lied to him but she wasn't, he was surprise this beautiful young woman was a god! He met a god! "What's your point showing me this…video?" he asked taking a step towards her before clenching his hand into a fist than shattering the screen projectiles.

"I wanted you to live…to begin something a new…in this world" she gestured her hand as an image of the three figures he saw earlier appears "I wanted you…to change things…this place…has been corrupted…that is something I did not like…but I hope you being there can change things…bringing an end to this people suffering…like what you did in Elemental Nation" she took a long deep breath before smiling at him, her smile was fill with kindness.

"…why?"

Kami lightly punch him on the head, though for Naruto it feels like being punched by an enchanted fist with chakra and thus making him hitting the ground "ow…" he groaned holding his sore head in pain, he cannot believe her punch was that strong, than again what can he expect…she was a god, a real god.

"I wanted to fix your mistake in the past…I wanted you to have someone to love…so here I make a proposal for you Uzumaki Naruto, do you want to have a second chance?"

Naruto jaw dropped, he could have a new life, helping others people, loving someone, making a family…this is a once life opportunity…should he take this chance? Should he accept her proposal?

"What happen…if I declined?"

She smile answering his question with kindness "I will send you to heaven…you will meet everyone you once considered precious, you will see your mom and your dad, you will have a happy life in heaven"

Naruto closed his eyes, an image of Minato appears "_You made your own path, thus I cannot stop, but always remember this…I believe in you…no matter what path you take we will always be there to support you_"

Reopening his eyes the blond haired shinobi asked "What's the catch?"

Kami smile knowing he accepted her proposal "There's no catch…not at all. You can still use your chakra, Kurama will be there to help you in this journey…but I am sure you don't need to use his power all the time…now do you?"

"Y-y-yes!" he stutters nervously.

Kami smile before continuing her mid stopped sentence "since you accept my proposal…I will tell you something…the truth is, there is a catch…" One of Naruto eyebrows twitched, he could feel the throbbing marks appearing on his forehead, and how can a god being so damn clumsy! "You're going to be sixteen again…not at your current age thus decreasing your chakra and some of your new technique…you're not going to be able to use them…for a while" she stopped her sentence, as she stare at the blond hairs shinobi, wanting to see his reaction.

Naruto widened, "WHAAAT!?" he shouted, he was surprise…he didn't expect the catch was this big!

"Hehe…you're right…Kushina, your son is loud" Kami thought, but still it was funny watching him screamed like that than rolling on the ground with tears on his eyes. "Alright Naruto…please…bring hope to this world…this world are filled with corrupted people…everyone are greedy here and as the destined one I wanted you to bring an end to their stupid action!"

Naruto smiles, before an image of the black hairs girl, the young woman and the young man appear. "Don't worry…I promise you I will bring this problems to an end…and since Uzumaki Naruto never break his promise…I will fulfill this promise! even if it's impossible!" exclaimed Naruto giving her one of his foxy grin, and a thumb up than he started to see blurs, he cannot see things clearly, he saw Kami disappear, then the place they stayed at, soon he could feel his body shifting thus making him stumble to the ground, the same position when he appeared at the black seems eternity place. She was right…this is the déjà vu he felt earlier.

**A/N: That's the prologue of chapter 1…what do you think? Don't worry about the first chapter, if people like it I will type more words and I hope everyone enjoy this story and since this is my first time writing a fanfiction and start a crossover with Naruto and Akame ga Kill, please be kind and help me grow this into a amazing story and a mortal words coming from me…**

"**Please Review"**

**Now feel free to P.M me and give your opinion regarding the story and once again I thank ****the thunder of black lighting! **

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction, Teigu, Esdese

**A/N: Yo minna, here I am with a new chapter and I was hoping people would give me more reviews and don't worry about the chapter being short, as the story goes on it will be longer and longer…I'm planning to reach more than 100K words and I hope you guys will be there to help me grow this story. So don't worry about it being slow (because I'm planning to see what's going to happen in Akame (FYI: I watched the anime not reading the manga) and let me tell you something so it won't bothers me or any of you in the future (maybe), that is; I'm not good at writing story and writing a fighting scene and if anyone out there could help me, I appreciate those offer, so if anyone wanted to beta'ed this story I'm willing to accept as I am not a very skill in grammar/writing plot/introducing character and the list keep on going, but enough about that and let's get on to the story!**

**Warning: The story might contain spoiler either from Naruto or Akame ga kill! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Chelsea x Esdese (already have a plan for her, read below for more information about the pairing!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor owning Akame ga Kill, each of these beautiful piece of artworks are owned by each of their respectively creator! **

"_I promise you"_ Flashback and Human thinking

"Now I'm all alone" Human talking

"**I'm hungry" **Demon/beast/tail beast/transformation/living teigu talking

"_**I hate him!**_**" **Demon/beast/tail beast/transformation thinking

**Chapter 2: Introduction, fox, Esdese**

"_We three swear that when we die, we will die together"_

"_Yeah…We'll succeed in the capital and earn money!"_

"_We're gonna save our village!"_

"We said that stuff…" thought a brown hairs man; he was wearing a sweater vast, a pair of black pants and combat boots, his name was Tatsumi. Tatsumi was staring at the two tombstones that he has place down two flowers at each one of the tomb "and now I'm alone…"

He kept staring at it until he could feel two pairs of soft round orbs (whatever you wanted to call it) around his collar, jumping in surprise the man took a couple of step back when he see it was Leone "What are you doing, all of a sudden!?" he shouted in horror, gesturing his hand in a 'I want you to stay away from me'!

Leone stare at him with a smile on her face, putting each of her hands on her hips "Have you decided to join us?" she asked not bothering to lift up her smile, her eyes too was staring at Tatsumi, who was now in front of her placing his hand together maybe in a hope manners?

"I told you I-"Leone interrupts him by bringing his head towards her breast making him flustered red from embarrassment, as those soft orbs…bad thought Tatsumi, bad thought!

"But I think you have talent for killing…" she whisperers poking her finger at Tatsumi flustered cheek.

Tatsumi looked away, he was still blushing. He wanted to join night raid, but wasn't sure about this organization just yet, he doesn't know their goal or motive behind their killing. "Talent isn't the issue…it's the killing…" he mumbled loud enough for Leone to hear, though she was still smiling at him.

"C'mon I'll show you around!" she said cheerfully dragging him along with her, never leaving her arm off Tatsumi's neck.

"M-m-my neck!" he shouted, forcing to follow her towards the night raid base. Unknown to them a girl in the same age as Tatsumi was staring down at them from an open window, she was wearing the same attire in their first encounter, which consisted; a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie.

**Meanwhile…** **(Far-far away from Night Raid Base)**

Spiky blond hairs young man with blue eyes that has six marks like scars on each of his cheek was currently jumping from tree into another tree with danger beasts following right behind him in a greater speed then any human could do, but he was faster than anyone from here! Channeling more chakra towards his feet the blond hairs man disappears much to the danger beast's confusion, the man sigh in relieve seeing there wasn't any of those crazy creature.

"Damn you kami!" he cursed pointing his finger at the dark looming sky, soon he heard thunder clapped as water start pouring down from the dark skies "great now it's raining!" he face palmed still, he believe somewhere in heaven he know she was laughing out loud towards his bad luck, she probably plan for this. Sighing in frustration, the man jumped towards a nearby tree before leaping towards the thick rain forest looking for protection from the damn rain! Unknown to him in these rain forest live a legendary unidentified teigu.

**5 Minutes Later**

The blond hairs young man sigh, his outfit got drenched by the raining cats and dogs, sighing once more he put his hands on his pocket before taking out a three pronged kunai from his pouch "Let see if this work…" he thought throwing the kunai towards the sky as it travels a 100 meters ahead from his current position, closing his eyes he waited and waited until he heard the kunai hit the tree "Now!" channeling his chakra the spiky blonde hairs man disappear in a flash of yellow and appeared right beside the kunai that was embedded on the large tree, but to his surprise he saw a big danger breast (**I mean beast!)** That resemblance likes Kurama, but instead of having nine-tail it has only one tail, a fox! Wait-wait…is it evens a danger beast!?

He was not surprise when the fox growled at him probably angry with him entering his territory, the fox growled seemed to be getting louder than before as it gestured its hand wanting to claw him out "w-w-wait!" shouted Naruto barely as the fox stop but then to his surprise the one tail fox spewing out large fire balls "s-s-shit!" cursed Naruto holding the three pronged kunai then throwing it, as it embedded at the branch behind the fox he disappear and appears in a flash right behind the fox, he was going to take his kunai but to his surprise the fox swung its tail hitting him straight on the back of his body.

"Gah!" gasped Naruto with eyes widened in surprise as he hit a couple trees with destroying it along the way. The fox growled at him before charging towards him in a greater speed than any danger beasts he saw in the previous day "now you anger me…" muttered Naruto rubbing the blood off his lips as he too was charging towards the fox, but to the fox amazement all he could see was blurs "But…I'm not here to fight you!" he shouted with his hand performing a familiar technique and just like that he summons one hundred of clones as each of them halting the fox in its track either holding its legs, hands and its tail. Meanwhile Naruto jumped right up on its face than smiling.

"Yo…furball!" he greeted, the fox merely growled at him, not liking him at all, though if he look carefully at its eyes he shall see the look of respect coming from the orange fox "Heh…this feeling…it's like that time…right Kurama?" he asked out loud confusing the orange fox.

"**Khe…don't ask me that!**" Kurama replied with a scoffed not liking that bit where he got his ass-kicked by Naruto, staring at the orange fox, he too was curious about this kit. Then a flash of image appears where Naruto standing right on his face, staring at his red slit eyes, chuckling to him-self Kurama sigh remembering the déjà vu with him being defeated by Naruto who after managed to stop his bijuudama using the six of path power then jumping on his face and the once naïve boy start spewing out nonsense at him while glaring right at his eyes, still he doesn't like that bit! Kurama kept on watching this little interaction between the two with interest, not bothering to interrupt their little meeting "**You're not a danger beast…**" he thought realizing the kit was far more smarter than any danger beast he saw Naruto encounter, but he wasn't interest telling this little information to Naruto, he wanted him to know about this without his help, or maybe he was too damn lazy? Let's just stick with him being not interest.

"So, whats your name?" asked Naruto towards the orange fox, but like before all he got was the fox growling at him, Naruto eyebrow twitched than gesturing his hand in a greeting manners "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" (**A/N: You wanted me to named him Namikaze Naruto or Uzumaki Naruto? Your choice**)

"**Grrr!**"

"Uhh okay…your name is grr?" asked Naruto never noticing the annoyed look the fox was giving him "right…that's cute!" he shouted much to the fox horror when he saw Naruto jumping around with loves leaving behind his trail.

"**Stop!"** it shouted in horror much to Naruto surprise

Naruto stopped in his little session, as he turn around staring at the fox black slit eyes, much to his surprise the beast could talk! "Dang and here I wonder if you could talk…so what's up?" he asked not caring the glare he received from the fox.

"**Do you know who I am?**" it asked.

"No" he shook his head much to the fox irritation before continuing "should I?"

"**Grrr…fine! I'm what these people call…teigu…I'm a living teigu that takes form of a sacred animal!**" the fox shouted with Naruto rising his eyebrow in wonders.

"What's a teigu?"

"**Gahh forget it! Why am I even reacting to you?**"

"Wait reacting! What do you mean!?"

The fox sigh before it shrink in size making the clones and Naruto him-self to widened in surprise "**C'mon…I'll explain the whole thing, master!**" the fox, now in the same size as Akamaru said.

"MASTER!?" shouted Naruto in surprise shaking off the entire forest.

"**Yes…c'mon follow me**" the little fox ears twitched in annoyance before leaping off the tree with Naruto following behind.

**With Tatsumi**

"MASTER!?"

Tatsumi ears twitched wondering if he was just delusional that he could suddenly hear things. He was surprise when he know Leone was actually a nice young woman hell even the whole nigh raid members! So far he met Bulat, Lubback, Mine and Sheele, leaving two others member out, Akame and the boss of night raid, which he doesn't know about it yet.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the surprisingly calm Leone who was walking with her cheerfully smile, not bothering to take it off.

"Nope" she shook her head.

"Great, being with them here my hearing senses has suddenly been turned upside down" thought the man crying in anime tears, seeing how unlucky he was.

"Alright we're here" shouted Leone pointing her finger towards Akame who was sitting near a cooked evil bird "Yo Akame!" she greeted waving her hand at the busy Akame who was eating the evil bird's meats.

Instead of answering her greeting Akame threw a piece of meat towards Leone "You should eat too, Leone" she said with Leone nodding happily saying 'thanks' at her. Akame silently nodded, her eyes was staring at Tatsumi "Have you decided to join us?" she asked not taking her eyes off Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was surprise hearing her asking him that, frowning to him-self, he answers her "not yet"

"Then I cannot give you some of this meat" she replied nonchalantly.

"That's alright!" thought Tatsumi with his eyes going blankly white, Leone was still smiling while taking another bite from the meat, not bothering to listen at their little interaction "She tried to kill me twice now…I don't like her!" thought Tatsumi trying to bore a hole at Akame head using his heated glare.

Akame merely stare at him before she saw Leone was walking towards her "Hey you look dress up tonight." She said with surprise as Akame stare at the roasted evil bird, the both of them currently ignoring Tatsumi's present, then answering Leone's question.

"That's because the boss is back"

"B-b-boss?" wonders Tatsumi when he heard her.

Leone took a couple step to the right before she saw someone familiar sitting on chair "Oh! Boss!" she shouted in surprise. The woman with short silver hair bringing her hand up with a smile plastered on her face greeted "Yo!"

Leone wave her hand as she took a bit more step "Welcome back boss…did you bring back any present?" she asked, though the boss in their case named Najenda have something else in mind.

"Before that Leone…" bringing her green mechanical hand they could see it was cackling "Three days ago it seems you're exceeded the time limit on the job…" Realizing what she meant Leone gapped her mouth open than running away for safety "Crap!" she shouted along the way making Tatsumi sweat dropped. Tatsumi who was present widened in surprise when her green mechanical hand seemed to extend grabbing at the unsuccessful running away Leone.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit" she smiles at Leone who was being dragged by her mechanical hand.

"I get it, so please do something about that creaking!" shouted Leone struggling to let go of the hand. Najenda ignored her when she saw Tatsumi not too far away beside her "Anyway, who is this young man?" she asked as her mechanical arm returned. But instead of an answer coming from Tatsumi, it was from Leone.

"Boss, his talent is notable!" she said making Tatsumi glare at her.

"Hey, stop that!"

"He's promising?" Najenda asked narrowing her eyes at Tatsumi.

"He is." Smile Leone, all she received was a stare from Najenda, Tatsumi could feel the sweat dripping down his cheek, then Leone playfully hit him on the back of his head "we'll just give it a try…okay!"

Tatsumi glare at her "What is this? A part-time job?!" he shouted making Akame who was busily eating her meat to stare at them both in wonder who went to a part time job.

"Akame gather everyone!" ordered Najenda standing up from her chair, putting on a black jacket/cloak (or whatever) with the night raid symbol on the back over her body "I want your report, along with more details on this young man"

**15 Minutes Later: Inside the Night Raid Base**

Like what she had been ordered to, Akame along with the rest of night raid were assembled with each of them standing in circle staring at the sitting Najenda with Tatsumi standing in the middle. "I see…I understand the situation" said Najenda opening her green mechanical hand as she smiles at Tatsumi, "Tatsumi, would you like to join Night Raid?" she asked waiting for him to accept her hand, but like everyone else, it won't be easy.

"If I decline…I'm dead right?" he asked staring at her serious gaze.

"No, that isn't the case." Putting down her hand she continued where she left off "But that doesn't mean we can let you go, we'll employ you in our workshop…Regardless, you won't be killed if you decline, with that in mind what do you say?" she asked him again staring at his green eyes, Tatsumi didn't say anything as he gaze down at the mattress they're standing on.

Tatsumi gripped his hand tightly before giving them in his case the night raid leader on of his thought "I was supposed to go to the imperial capital, and make my name, so I could save my village from destitution. But the capital was…"

"Tatsumi" interrupt Bullat from beside him who was leaning on the wall with his hand cross, while closing his eyes, as he continue where he left off "This country is impoverished and suffers because the center is venal. Don't you want to attack the problem at the root? As a man!" he finished with a smile on his face as he open his eyes, showing him his determination.

"Originally, Bulat was a skilled imperial soldier. But then he discovered the corruption, and become one of us" said Najenda with Tatsumi widened in surprise, in another words Bulat was probably the second strongest member in night raid. Staring at him the figure that was 6'1 inch tall (**If I'm right**) said "Our job is to eliminate the evil in the capital…that is far better than working for the debased" he smiles with Tatsumi stare at the ground. **(A/N: I'm sure I don't need to explain about this part, as I'm sure everyone either has read the manga or watching the episode)**

**Meanwhile: With Naruto**

"Man what a mess…" whistled Naruto staring at the battlefield in front of him. He could see them battling one another, it was the capital army against the northern tribe, and he could see and predicted who's going to lose in this battle, the Northern Tribe.

"My-my…and just who the hell are you?" asked a female voiced from behind him, Naruto being a fool he was smile at her cheerfully, though he blushed seeing how pretty she was, it was general Esdese, she has a slender figure with long silky blue hairs reaching down to her back she has two pair of blue eyes. She wears general apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck and high heeled boots; he then could see a strange tattoo above her breast.

Esdese merely raised one of her blue eyebrow with interest "interesting it seems he is not afraid of me…" she thought blushing when she saw his cheerful smile "Pray to tell me what you staring at?" she asked with a smirk when she saw him flustered before looking away.

"I-it's nothing!" shouted Naruto making her smile.

"I hope so…" she trails off staring at the figure in front of her, he has blonde spiky hairs with two bangs falling down beside his cheek, six mark like scar on each of his cheek, blue cerulean eyes, his uniform was something she never see when she stay in the capital, it was consisting black with a little orange jacket, black pants and black shinobi boots, she could see a pouch on the back of his pant, probably one of his weapon and on top of all he was handsome, she could hear her heart beating faster and faster as she kept gazing at those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Pray to tell me what are you doing?" he asked with a smirk making her flustered but unlike Naruto instead of looking away she was asking her first question.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he winked before leaping away, the blushing Esdese widened in surprise before chasing after the running away Naruto.

"Wait!" she shouted but to no avail Naruto laugh then disappear from her point of view. The blue hairs woman sigh in displeasure before placing her hand on her cleavage, she could feel them, the beating has gone faster and faster "I-i-is this love?" she asked to no one, once more she gaze at the distance hoping to see the handsome young man.

"Whoever you're…I will make you mine!"

With Naruto

Naruto sigh in relieved "Damn her, I wasn't aware of her presence until the last second…Kurama can you sense her nearby?" he asked at his sleeping partner who just woke up.

"**Hold on kit**" the giant nine tailed fox replied as he close his eyes and sending a little burst of energy near the diameter. Waiting for a while as Kurama double checked at the result he laugh and told Naruto he cannot sense the woman nearby, so in another word he was lucky not to battle her. Sure he could beat her, but in his current state he was very tired, even if Kami healed him before she send him here, there is a little thing that bothers Naruto his chakra seems to be a mess, untamed or in a more easier pronounce, it is out of control.

"Phew…that was close" thought Naruto rubbing his head making Kurama laughs.

"**Hahaha…you should just go out with her joining the army then start a family with her and live inside the capital as a wealthy man!"** shouted Kurama making Naruto blush when he hears the word family and none the less with Esdese.

"No!" he shouted, sure she was pretty but that's not the case why he decline that kind of offer "Remember Kurama, we're here because of a mission…and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about"

"**Yeah-yeah joining night raid, helping them kills this fucker…who doesn't know about that? I mean c'mon kit this place is worst then Konoha…sure they treated you like scum there…but look at here? War after war and there is always that endless of hatred…almost everyone from here was sadistic person…I'm not sure you could do that kind of thing kit!**" said Kurama with Naruto sighing.

"We defeated Kaguya…a tie against Sasuke…remember any of that? The people from here doesn't use chakra and because of that…we're the predator while they're our prey…I'm sure if I have someone to protect I could kill them easily…even if I once hesitant to kill people…that's just not me…not me at all" pausing for a moment Naruto leaping to another tree before continuing "But I promise kami to end this foolish game…I…no we will bring an end to this mess…you hear that Kurama!"

"**Khe…always the same stubborn brat…do you even know the phrase of giving up?**" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope and never will" he answer laughing at the end of sentence follow along by Kurama. After thirty minutes of travelling by foot the blonde hairs shinobi stopped before gazing at the beautiful night sky, then all the sudden a large figure was free falling from the air towards him "what the…" mumbled Naruto as he throw his father kunai towards a nearby tree and as the large figure about to squash him, he disappear in a flash of yellow.

"**Dang almost gets you**" the unknown creature said making Naruto twitched.

"Yeah…almost" he smirk making the creature growl "anyway…Orenji what happen? Did you get any information regarding this place?" he asked placing Orenji on his shoulder as he shrunk down into a puppy size.

"**Nope…nothing happen. Though, this place is very dangerous. They're all at war, it's between the Capital and the northern tribe…Naruto did you encounter any of them?**" Orenji asked seeing the distance look Naruto was giving him.

"I did…" he mumbled.

"**That is?**"

"I met Esdese the general that leading the Capital army**"** He said calmly much to Orenji surprise. As he said that the two figures disappears into the night as those who was searching for them unable to locate them. Though a very certain person, decided that the man she saw tonight will be her lover…that is if she could manage to catch him.

**A/N: There it is the second chapter, it's done and I hope you like it. I believe almost every dialogue from the first part of the chapter and onto the middle was coming from Akame ga Kill episode 2! Apparently Orenji means orange and I myself was surprise when that idea giving Naruto a teigu was suddenly there and don't worry, I have a plan with Orenji being a teigu, basically he could change shape into anything he wanted, but he could only replicate animals so in another words he cannot replicate human, but because of his bond with Naruto he could copy his look taking the same shape as Naruto (Beware this ability will have a major impact in the future!) By the way do you want me to turn this story into a harem or just stay with Naruto x Chelsea? Make your choice! Tell me what character I should add into the harem and I'll choose it or I could just make a poll with the character you guys suggested…beware I already have a plan for Esdese being one of Naruto harem. One mortal words coming from me…**

"**Would you kindly review?"**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Ally

**A/N: Yo Minna-san! This is what I promise yesterday right? A new chapter! And this time it's the story! Not an author note! Anyway on this chapter I decided not to answer any of your questions. Why? Well I need to have some rest and I will answer all your questions on chapter 4! So if you want to ask me something you could ask me anything, but I won't be able to answer your question…for now. Feel free to ask! And PM! Also thanks for the positive reviews guys.**

**Note: Orenji is not the same as Coro! He took a fox form but he could transform into almost all animal being! Imagine him like Kurama but instead of nine tails, he has one…one tail! He could use magic too.**

***The story might contain spoiler either from Naruto or Akame ga kill! **

***YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

**Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Akame owned by Makoto Uezu! Sorry but I don't own them…**

"_Hungry…must eat"_ Flashback and Human thinking

"General Esdese…" Human talking

"**I'm hungry" **Demon/Danger beast/tail beast/transformation/living teigu talking

"_**I hate him!**_**" **Demon/Danger Beast/beast/tail beast/transformation thinking

**Chapter 3: A New Ally**

Tatsumi was standing on a grassy field, his eyes widened in surprise when he see Ieyasu and Sayo standing right in front of him, with a smile on their face. He was too surprise he can't even open his mouth to speak up.

"Tatsumi…it's time for us to go" Sayo said, even now her smile felt so warm, it made him sick just to think they're dead.

"Remember mate! Live for us!" shouted Ieyasu as he turned around followed by Sayo "It's time for us to get going."

The brunette who kept on watching them widened as he took a step forward while extending his hand "Wait don't go! I don't want to be alone!" he shouted finally being able to speak up, is he dreaming? Or is this real? Either way he was hoping it was a real thing…not some dream that kept haunting him in the past recent day.

"Let's meet again later" smile Sayo as she continues to walk while Ieyasu stood still and turned around with a large smile on his face.

"We're going now…you don't need us anymore; lets meet each other again in after life"

The night raid member gritted his teeth; he doesn't want them to go! He needed them to be here! "D-d-damn it…damn it…please doesn't leave me alone! I need you guys here…I cannot do this entire thing alone. C'mon! Wait for me!" shouted Tatsumi as he ran towards them but every step he took will make them gone further and further…that's it…

"Wait for me!" he shouted once more, but unlike before instead of standing on a grassy field/hill he was now in his room, sitting on the bed with his hand extending. "(Sigh) _what a painful dream"_ he thought sadly, why damn it!

"Nya…"

Now that sound seems interesting, turning his head towards the source of the voice, the man's eyes widened in surprise when he see Sheele was sleeping at the end of his bed with her head resting on her hands, while making cute cat snores. He smile the girl was too airhead and she was probably the only nice and caring girl/woman in this organization.

"Umm…it's seems you're going to train with me now" the brunette quirked an eyebrow when he saw her waking up and have a blank look when she greeted a statue instead of him-self.

"My glasses…my glasses!"

"And she's too damn clumsy…" he deadpanned.

**Meanwhile: At the Forest**

One Uzumaki Naruto was strolling around the forest like a zombie, while Orenji walked beside him with a smile on his face. "Okay you damn fox, I want to eat! Where's the damn food!?" he shouted in anger pointing his damn finger at the fox damn head.

"Who knows" he smirked when he saw the blonde blank annoyed glare "Let see *sniff* hmm *sniff* hmm… ahh behind that tree!" he shouted pointing his little cute paw at the large tree that was standing right in front of them.

The blonde could only deadpan as he throws the fox towards it "I'm not checking it! The last time I done that, a big danger beast almost eat me, you damn furball!" he shouted in anger, now that wasn't nice. The blond was standing in front of the tree as he watch Orenji walks behind the tree and after waiting a full ten minutes the blonde widened in surprise when he saw Orenji has transformed and a big evil bird were trapped in his mouth.

"**Swe I tord yoi tehers a danm food bihend that tee!**" (See I told you there's a damn food behind that tree)

"Right!" nod the blond with stars in his eyes as he snatched the bird away from Orenji's mouth "And now we're going to eat it!" he shouted laughing like a mad man. Unknown to them two soldier from the northern tribe was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Let's go back to the base" the first one stated.

"Yes let's go. This is something we must tell Saika-sama" the second one nods, right then they both disappeared into the thick rain forest, towards their base, that wasn't very far away.

**5 Minutes Later**

Naruto grinned when he see the bird were fully cooked, now he need to consumed all those meat so he could focus on his surrounding, and of course re-learning chakra exercise to make his chakra returning back to normal. Grabbing a single meat the blond threw it to the fox who happily ate it under five second "_damn that was fast_" he thought, while him-self grabbing another meat this time in a large portion and start munching it. Both of them kept eating the roasted evil beard until the sun rose up high, meaning morning time is over.

Both of them burped in pleasure as they fell down to the ground with a huge stomach, damn bird taste so damn tasty.

**Back to Tatsumi**

The brown hairs assassin swam back to the surface with armor on his body, he was panting heavily, he didn't expect from someone like Sheele to be this damn sadist when she was training someone. Tatsumi grabs a hold of his knees while he stares at Sheele who continue reading her book.

"So *pant* what's *pant* next *pant*?" he asked still trying to catch on his breathe. Sheele who was sitting on a large rock closed her book, than she smiles to Tatsumi while clapping, "That's all for today" she said.

"Wha?"

"Well I don't want you to get any injury, since today is your first day training with me" she stated with a smile while Tatsumi sigh in relieve, some part of him wanted to train, but there are other parts of him wanting to rest. As he ponders into his thought he saw Sheele reopen her book and resuming where she left off, an idea then appear inside his mind.

"So Sheele" he began gaining her attention "I was wondering why you never lend a hand to clean the base or hanging around with Akame in the kitchen to prepare breakfast/lunch/dinner?" he asked while scratching the bridge of his nose.

Sheele's tilted her glasses, "well I did try helping the members to clean the base" she said truthfully, she did!? "But I would always mess up…you see when I tried helping Akame I accidently burned the meat, making her threatening me. When I helped Bulat I dropped the bucket full of water, making him do more works (even though he was fine). When I helped Leone instead of buying salts I bought many sugars making her laughing on the floor and while I took the laundry I accidently threw mine inside the washing machine…you see I cannot do things right" she smile resuming her reading.

"_Well I do not mind to see Mine in the washing machine…in fact, good job for that_" thought Tatsumi holding his chin up.

"C'mon we're going back"

"Hai"

**Back to Naruto**

Somewhere inside the thick rain forest, Naruto and Orenji stopped at a lake; it was beautiful, nothing beautiful than nature it-self. Talking about nature he wonders if he could gather natural energy in this world.

'THUD'

Orenji stare at the blond in surprise; he was sitting on the ground with his eyes close. "_**Now what is he doing? Don't tell me he's meditating while we're lost in this stupid rain forest, damn it! It's not the time for some relaxation!**_" growls Orenji in his thought, but why does he feel so calm? It's like…wait what's happening to Naruto!

Orenji's blinks in surprise when he saw Naruto still with his eyes close but what really surprise him is to see the orange rings on his eye lids. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to control the natural energy's he gathered, so far it was successful and nothing gone wrong, he could also feel the energies of many men from here and death?

The blond starts to sweat while many images of soldier after soldiers appear inside his thought, it wasn't a pleasant sight…it's almost like the fourth shinobi war; death after death took around the field. He never thought it will feel like these, even though he doesn't know much about this place, somehow now he wanted to help them, help the rebellion to win the fight against the capital armies!

Naruto reopen his eyes as he greeted Orenji with toad like eyes, which shocked him to see the blond eyes changing. The blond slowly standing up from the ground as he took a scroll out, he thanked kami since she gave all his shinobi gears from his previous life in one big scroll that was sealed on his wrist. Opening the scroll the blond took a long black trench hooded cloak, an anbu mask that was given to him by Kakashi when he became an anbu and of course a ninjato that was given by Sai.

**30 Minutes Later**

Right now Naruto was leaping from tree to tree with his living teigu following behind; they're currently running away as two soldiers from the capital were chasing after them. Apparently the soldiers were on scout, ordered by their General; Esdese and then they end up in the lake to see a masked Naruto and a sleeping fox on the ground.

The blond of course sensed them from afar but he doesn't care as he do not have time to think about them, the only thing he was thinking was about meeting the northern tribe leader and so far his thought end up dead and later on he decided to run away when he met those two capital soldiers.

"Stop!" the first soldier shouted but the blond did not listen.

"That's it we're killing you!" the second one shouted as he throw a spear right towards Naruto. The blond sensing danger coming from behind tilted his head to the right dodging the large spear, as he took another branch another spear went pass him, but it wasn't coming from the capital soldiers, it was from a man wearing armor with long black hairs with two soldiers following him.

"It's Numa Seika!" the first guard that was still alive as he stare at the undefeated prince with horror "_Shit I better run!_" he thought, he doesn't want to end up the same fate as his friend, who's head got separated from his body. The blond saw this as he throw his three pronged kunai and before it could stab the man he appear with his hand on the kunai that was then embedded on the man heart, killing him straight away.

"Thank you…I guess" mumbled out the blond.

Saika's was still in surprise when he saw the masked man wearing long black trench hooded cloak threw that knife, then when he blink…he saw the man on the ground with him holding a bloodied knife…it was amazing! "You're welcome…beside what was that you just used?" he asked curious.

"Saika-sama this is the man" he whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"You guys spying on me? I wonder why…" asked Naruto with Orenji transforming to a little fox and jumping on Naruto's head to sleep.

"Ahh as you can see, we're at war against the capital and I send some of my man to this forest to collect foods and water, and they saw you here eating cooking an evil bird in broad day light as it sends smokes rising up to the air" he answered truthfully with Naruto nodding, he could sometimes be an idiot. When smokes were rising up to the air it will surely alerts the enemy…so why? Ohh right he was hungry, very hungry.

"Umm yeah sorry about that" the blond chuckled nervously.

"Anyway what are you? I mean we all saw you disappearing in a flash of yellow and killed that soldier less than 5 second"

"I'm a teigu user…does that answer your question?" asked Naruto making Seika narrowed his eyes.

"Follow me"

**With Tatsumi**

So here he was standing in front of Najenda, the boss of night raid with a weird looking teigu on his hand. It was formerly from Zank the executioner, the eye that can see all things. He decided to have a go with it; maybe this will be his chance to have his own teigu! The brunette strapped the eye on his forehead, as Akame walk closer to him.

"I remember he said it could read your mind. Tatsumi, I want you to read my mind" said Akame curiously making Tatsumi nodded as he stares at her than closing his eyes.

"…Tonight…you're going to eat more meat!" he shouted much to Akame amazement.

"It's perfect!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Tatsumi making Leone dead panned.

"No. It's hasn't even active" she stated with her arms crossed.

Tatsumi blinked when he heard Leone; apparently the blonde woman was right. "I don't want my mind to be read" begun Mine making him twitched, the girl can't just stop talking "If it has five visionary abilities, why not test another?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Tch…you always have to say something" he mumbled with a glare. Deciding to be serious the brown man sat down on the matrass with his legs crossed with his hand rest on his knees while everyone was watching him closing his eyes "_the last unknown ability…activate!_" being said in his mind the not active teigu became active showing a green like eye on the man forehead. The night raid member reopen his eyes and his eyes bulged out in surprise as blush spread across his face when he saw Akame, Sheele and Mine wearing nothing but their inside wares.

"So?" asked Mine with her arm crossed.

"Hyaa!" yelled Tatsumi blushing as he gave them a blank look.

"What's wrong with you?" Mine asked as she leaned closer to Tatsumi with eyes close "What's wrong with him?"

Meanwhile Tatsumi was in heaven "_Teigu are amazing!_" he exclaimed, but soon all those feeling disappear when he got a strong heavy headache "Ugh!" he groaned in surprise as his hand rest on the ground while the other one holding his head in pain.

"This is bad…it's rejecting him!" stated Lubbock as Akame ran towards him and remove the teigu straight away.

"I was suddenly exhausted…" but he was interrupt by Najenda as she explained the reason why he suddenly got exhausted.

"That's the compatibility. It just didn't suit you, Tatsumi"

"I bet you were worried about how lame you looked" begun Mine as she put her hand on her hips with Tatsumi staring at her "They say the first impression an imperial arms has of you matters!"

Najenda sigh as she stare at the eye teigu on her hand "We'll send it to the revolutionary army's headquarters. They'll analyze it and it'll become a crucial part of our strength" she stated.

"Even though we're assassins, collecting a teigu is our sub-missions" Spoke Akame with her hands on the back.

"Here Tatsumi…this book provide information about teigu" Najenda said throwing a large book as the man open it and start reading it from the beginning, he saw a Sheele teigu the big scissor that could cut anything even metal, then a strange looking creature that took shape like a dog.

"This is interesting…so which teigu consider as the strongest?" asked Tatsumi towards Najenda.

The short silver/gray hairs woman eyes narrowed "strongest teigu…it certainly is the teigu that controls ice. Fortunately, its user isn't in the capital. They're busy conquering the northern race" stated Najenda.

"Northern race?" he asked.

"Hero of the North, Numa Seika" she said "The prince of the northern race, he's never lost a battle with his spear in hand. A fierce, brilliant strategist in whom the northern race has invested their faith" she paused before continuing her mid paused sentence "His powerful army uses their most fortified city as its base, they're trained to invade the capital" *GULP* "In order to prevent that, the capital arranged for the North's conquest"

"There's no need to worry about that. It will take a year for that woman conquering the north" reassured Lubbock "Beside…I got a feeling something big going to happen soon" he mumbled.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on the chair as his hands rested on the table with Numa Seika the prince of the Northern Tribe staring with narrowed eyes "What do you say, Kitsune-san?" he asked while the blond sighing.

"Fine I accept"

**A/N: There chapter 3 finished! You see I always kept my promise and now after this chap, I will start writing chapter 4 next year or after I recover from my illness, either way I'll be able to update regularly on the 1****st**** of January 2015 and if I get better that will probably soon (updating regularly). Just to let you guys know the next two chapter will be all about Naruto. It will be his battle against Esdese and then Sheele death and then again Naruto will join night raid. Wish me luck for my exam too minna! And thank you for the 'get better soon' reviews! One certain mortal word coming from me…**

"**Will you kindly review?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Ideals

**A Second Chance**

**A/N: Hello everyone! How long has it been since I updated this chapter? I'm really sorry since I could come up for any ideas for a couple weeks ago since once I typed it I eventually lost interest to continue and did anyone watch the latest episode of Akame ga Kill? Why the hell did the author need to kill Tatsumi!? Anyway I really hope you like this chapter since I tried really hard to make this one. Hmm ohh yeah enjoy! After this story I will update:**

**A Legend Among Yokais**

**Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep**

**Probably A Shinobi in Yokai Academy**

**A new crossover story… (Maybe!)**

***The story might contain spoiler either from Naruto or Akame ga kill! **

***I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS SECTION OF CROSSOVER!***

***YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

**Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Akame owned by Makoto Uezu! Sorry but I don't own them…**

"_Esdeath, huh?"_ Flashback and Human thinking

"Waaah!?" Human talking

"**I'm hungry" **Demon/Danger beast/tail beast/transformation/living teigu talking

"_**I hate him!**_**" **Demon/Danger Beast/beast/tail beast/transformation thinking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Change of Ideal<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days has passed since he has joined the army of the northern tribe, they considered him as a foreign but Naruto doesn't really mind that since he was going to stay here for a couple days, anyway. The blond sigh when he heard someone whispering about him here being an assassin assigned by Esdeath and were ordered by her to kill their leader, which was ridiculous and utter bullshit! There's no way he was going to follow someone…sadistic…as Esdeath, sure after seeing her pictures and meeting her in that bloody night his heart start skip a beat, but that was nothing since it was a mere crush…yes, beside he has met many beautiful in the previous life, there's no way he was going to fall for someone as sadistic as her!<p>

"**Hmm I'm not sure about that though**" commented Kurama recalling the event where he saw Naruto met Esdeath and the information they got from the people around this place, "**Sure she was sadist but that won't stop you since she acted almost like your mother, Kushina**"

"No way in hell I will like her because of that furball! Beside Kaa-san wasn't like that!" Naruto retorted his cheeks was now red from the anger he just released to the huge nine tail fox while crossing his arms and face the mountain size bijuu without skipping a beat.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched when he heard Naruto said that but decided not to say anything as his smirk was now replaced with a smile, "**Well to tell you the truth I'm a sadistic bijuu**" he said causing the blond to pale and shivering when an image of Kurama toying with his enemy and then killing them slowly and painfully with a dark menacing evil creepy the most scary laughter he could muster. A throb marked appeared on his forehead as he starts releasing a lot killer intents making the blond flinched in surprise, "**I'm not like that brat!"**

"Not like that huh! Then the hell wrong with you sending almost all your killer intents you baka kitsune!" he growls as he and the nine tail fox start head butted each other. The moment of playing around with Kurama was stopped when he heard an explosion occurred in one of the walls that has surrounded the base, a surprise attack perhaps!?

"Sorry Kurama we can play all we want later since I've got something to take care of" said the blond hair shinobi and start laughing when he saw Kurama's face; the fox was pouting cutely, "Well see ya later furball!"

"**Wait..!" **Kurama called out stopping Naruto from walking away as the sixteen years old shinobi turned around and stare at the nine tail fox red slitted pupils,** "Can I have some fun today?**" he asked using a pleading tone, it was boring being locked inside this seal and all he can do is watching Naruto fights strong opponent, it makes his blood pumps up in excitement when he saw the blond fights and he wanted to join him or take over his body to finish the fight, but he couldn't do that since in the past he hated the blond and the last time he had fun was when he fight in the fourth great shinobi war occurred, it was the best fight he has ever had and that war also the day where he became Naruto's partner!

"Umm I'm not sure about that" Naruto said with his hand resting on his chin.

"**Oh c'mon!"** groaned Kurama, he was hoping that Naruto would let him play, . .HERE!

"Beside I've got Orenji but yeah maybe if he is not with me or the situation is getting out of hand I will let you out and we can play as much as we wanted to…which I know it won't" he said with the last staying inside his mind making Kurama deadpanned, "Okay maybe you heard that…but Kurama this is a new world, we're here because Kami-sama gave me…no gave us a second chance we wouldn't want the assassins to hunt us down while we're the one that wanted to kill them right? Especially the corrupted one.

"**B-but…but! Damn it you damn idiot…who cares about being hunted by the assassins since we both know that it has happened in the pass and look at what happened to them...you beat them rather easily while this people? There's no way that they can match our power since they don't even have any chakra to begin with!" **Kurama explained while cursing him-self when he felts that he sounded a bit arrogant over there, then again they have the power proving that it's right for them to be arrogant…like one Uchiha Madara.

"Nope that won't happen beside it's time for me to use my own jutsus while you keep watching my back through the seal…maybe we can have some fun in the future and don't you know that we can always spar with each other? Well see you later!" Naruto turned around and lifted his right hand, the blond waved it around as a white light start covering his body and when Kurama blinks he disappeared.

Kurama sigh as he rested his head on his paws while watching the blond killing enemy after enemies…surely this is boring since all he can do was watching the kit fighting…well at least he tried. Kurama smirked when he saw Naruto were surrounded by a hundred soldiers, surely he can start playing right? Wrong when the blond killed them in a matter of second making the fox face faulted…so much for hoping that the blond will seek his power, ohh well.

Naruto smirked let's see how many has he slayed today, they're all boring and all he did was slicing their neck using the tri-pronged kunai technique and killed them in a matter of minutes. The blond frowned when he forgot that he haven't place his damn mask, the blond place his right hand palm on the seal that were imprinted on his left shoulder and in a puff of smokes a mask with a fox symbol appeared.

Naruto put the mask on as he was now walking towards the center of the base, maybe there's someone that needed his support over there since he was almost done over here. Naruto was stopped from walking away from this section of the forest when he tilted his head to the side and saw three ice shards imbedding on the dirt and he were force to dodge another attack when another three ice shards coming towards him, this time the ice shards was chasing him like a damn missiles.

The blond did a couple of back flips as all the ice shards now imbedded on the ground, the blond hair masked shinobi was now in a fighting stance as his eyes looking around the area for any sign of enemy but it seems that no one was here, so who the hell did threw those ice shards!? "Look up!" a shouted coming from the air as the blond eyes gaze at the darkening blue sky and widened in surprise when he saw a familiar blue hair woman wearing a military uniform with two ice swords on her hands.

Naruto couldn't dodge the attack this in time forcing him to grab another tri-pronged kunai and blocked the sword using it. He was surprise when the tri-pronged kunai broke into pieces, "What was that?" he thought as he jumped away from the smirking woman, his eyes was now looking at the ice swords she made…it seems this woman can control over ice…like Haku perhaps.

"Hmm what a nice fine looking young man" she commented and licked her upper lips making the blond shivers as his hand reached to the pouch on his back and grabbed another tri-pronged kunai, this time the kunai were covered by wind chakra making it more stronger to block strong swords/weapon and efficient on cutting things.

"Esdese?" the blond asked making the blue hairs beauty to arched her eyebrow in surprise when she saw how calm he was.

"Oho and who might you be?" chuckled Esdeath as her eyes narrowed at the blond left hand when she saw that he was forming some kind of technique; a small blue energy as the energy were getting bigger and bigger and eventually stopped on a size of a soccer ball.

"I'm Kitsune" he said and run towards her in a magnificent speed, the general of course ran towards him as she extended both her hands with an exciting and sadistic smile plastered on her face, she couldn't wait to break this masked man. Naruto frown, he doesn't like that smile on her face…it was creepy.

Esdeath swung the sword on her right hand while she threw the left one, Naruto widened in surprise when she threw the large sword like it was a butter knife and here threw were so accurate that he needed to make a one finger seal clone as the clone took the hit instead of him. Naruto smirked as he successfully dodged the sword making Esdese frowned; the sixteen years old shinobi extended his right hand and threw the tri-pronged kunai towards her. The woman saw this and raised her eyebrow in surprise but on top of it she was curious about the kunai.

"I win!" thought a smirking Esdeath when she successfully dodged the kunai the blond has threw to her as the sword on her right hand was about to slice the blond in half when he suddenly disappear…in a flash of yellow? "What the?" she thought in surprise when she start losing control over her foot and was about to fall to the ground when the blue ball on the blond's hand seems to find a way to hit her on the back.

Esdese widened in surprise as she got thrown a couple meters ahead from the blond with a trail of bloods leaving her mouth, she was surprise that the blond could make something like that and him disappearing in a flash of yellow? Wow what is he a teigu perhaps?

The blond sigh as he looked at the injured Esdese, she was a tough cookie and he didn't need to know more about what's going to happen next if he stay more than a couple of minutes here, he needed to find Orenji then the others and helping the Northern Tribe to win this war…he has promise Kami-sama to eradicate all the corrupts government or people.

"W-who are you?" she choked out and start coughing more bloods making the blond smirk as he ignore her question, she was going to lose her conscious soon anyway and he wonders if he should kill her since he knew that Esdese was a threat. Naruto were forced to dodge something while debating on him-self whether he should kill her by now, and decided to kill her when he was forced to dodge the sniper bullet that were made out of ice and was going to pierce his head, but Naruto failed to notice that the bullet was made out of ice.

The blond turned around and looked at the still bleeding and injured Esdese, he walk towards her as he failed to see the sadistic smirk that was plastered on her face. Naruto crouched down and took another kunai out and unlike before it wasn't a tri-pronged kunai making the blue hair general to realize that the tri-pronged kunai was something special that could make him vanish in a yellow flash.

"Good bye" he said as he slitted her throat.

"No good bye" said Esdese who was now standing behind him with her swinging her sword slicing the blond head.

**POOF**

Esdese raised her eyebrow; she wasn't expecting him to disappear like that. The blue hairs woman looked at the tri-pronged kunai that was dropped on the ground with a smirk, she surely going to keep this and discover the weakness of this technique. Naruto sigh in relieve when everything went according to plan, he doesn't want to fight Esdese now, not for now at least; since he needed to find his teigu first.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The blond widened in surprise when he heard the explosion and three domes of orange mushroom was covering the blizzard mountain section. The blond stretched his legs and blue energy were covering his feet, a mere second later he disappeared in a blur. Unknown to the blond Esdese could feel his presence, the female general sigh; it seems he doesn't want to fight her, well she hope that she can meet him in the future and finish this battle once for all.

Esdese turned around and went back towards where she last hear Namu Seika appeared, if she can't break that blond hair masked man then surely she was going to break their leader head and kill them later if they broke easily like that last victim she had when she had broken someone mind and killing them at the end after breaking them in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

The blond hair shinobi deadpanned when he saw a mountain size Orenji standing in front of him while laughing creepily like what he thought Kurama would do…he was wrong, Kurama wasn't a sadist, Orenji is! "**See brat I told ya!" **commented the fox as he whistled when he saw the display of power coming from the one tail fox, teigu.

The blond didn't say anything, he didn't need to since he know that Kurama did actually tell him anything…so what's the point saying anything when he knew that it's just going to waste his damn time. "**I heard that you mambo jambo!**" growled Kurama with Naruto mumbling 'what the hell is a mambo jambo?'

"Hmm you said something?" he asked making Kurama face faulted and muttering something that he usually heard from Gai when Kakashi used the same line…ohh how he really miss them, he wanted to go back there if he can but he know that it wouldn't happen since he was here because of a reason and maybe now in this world he can finally start making a family.

Naruto blue eyes looked at the area that has been crushed by the power of the giant one tail fox, it was impressive and it seems Orenji has almost the same techniques as Kurama, but he wouldn't know since this is the first time he saw Orenji used this kind of power.

"Are you done, Orenji?" Naruto asked as his eyes gaze at Orenji who seems not to hear his question. The giant one tail fox was still laughing like once crazy Uchiha Madara, "ARE YOU DONE ORENJI!" he yelled out making the orange fox in front of him to turn around and laughs sheepishly as it starts shrinking into a normal fox size, "C'mon we're going to go to the other side" he said.

"**Of course…this is fun you know that!**" smirked Orenji with Naruto nodding agreeing that killing them was an enjoyment…well a bit for him. While Kurama cries comically from inside the seal not able to feel the excitement of killing this people.

**Few Minutes Later**

After seems like sixty minutes not able to find the location of Namu Seika the blond finally has enough as he decided to use the sage of the six path mode letting him fly to the air. Naruto smile when he looked at Orenji who was sleeping on his head peacefully. The blond shook his head slowly so that Orenji wouldn't be awake and decided to go to the center of the base, maybe they will find something over there.

Naruto scanned the area like a hawk as he saw soldiers after soldiers were buried alive while the others got burned and turned into ashes. The blond cursed him-self to not killing Esdese when he saw Namu Seika pretty much naked and on his four with a collar locked on his neck as the man was licking her boots like he was some kind of dog.

"The hell is this!" he growls out in anger when he then saw that Esdese kicked Seika's head sending him across the cold floor while blood oozing out of his head.

"What's this his dead? Huh what a weakling he was…I couldn't even satisfied my-self killing him like that" mumbles Esdese in displeasure she was hoping more from the Northern Tribe leader but it seems he was just some weakling. The blue hair general sigh and told the rest of army that they're done here and they can do whatever they like while her-self going back to the Capital to report them that she was done with this mission.

Naruto was now seethed in anger when he heard what Esdese has said he wanted to fire a blind point range bijuu dama at her but decided not too when there's more people still alive, they were just children and normal civilians. "Next time…I'll kill her!" the blond declared and turned around from the bloody sight he needed run from now, it's now the time to go to Night Raid…yes he will aid them and help them killing these fuckers. But Naruto still couldn't believe how brutal this people are with their own kind, he once hesitate to kill them brutally but seeing what just happened today his ideal has change…he will kill every last one of them…yes that's a promise of a life time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to said here except that I finally updated the chapter and sorry if it took you long enough and yes it's a short fight, I'm not planning to make Naruto and Esdese going overboard for at least, the next chapter will pretty much a filler chapter but don't skip it since it will connect to the next chapter where Naruto and Tatsumi going to enter the tournament. Please check my other fics especially **_**A Legend Among Yokais **_**and for those who have already reading it, the first chapter has been edited by ff writers, so give a chance! Ohh before I forgot I made a poll regarding if I should make a new Naruto x Akame ga Kill crossover! One certain mortal words coming from me…**

"**Will you kindly review?"**


	5. Chapter 5: Author Notes

**This is an Author Note coming from me… **

**(Storm Hailzer)**

* * *

><p>Some of you must notice that I rarely update my stories and I have a reason or was it reasons for doing that? Anyway, One of the reasons is school and some family stuff that I needed to do for my mom and dad which delaying updating a couple of my stories and let's not forget about writer blocks. I tend to get the idea for most days and I cannot stop writing once I have the ideas but reality sometimes would get in the way and I must stop writing for a couple of hours before continuing that is why some of my stories doesn't make sense or becoming too fast because the previous idea I have is gone.<p>

Anyway this is an author notes I must put on each of my works **(I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Fairy Tail and Akame ga Kill)** because I'm going to stop writing for two weeks most and if things getting better I will update my stories…but I must said that I did not like where A Legend Among Yokais leads. I messed up the story since the beginning and the summaries will always be misleading **(if you read my works you knew what I mean)**…which is kinda sad. I'm going to post a poll whether I should make a second version regarding A Legend Among Yokais, A Second Chance, A Shinobi in Yokai Academy, and Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep. Oh and about Kitsune and Vampire…I must said that I'm probably going to make another one seeing that I don't really like where it is leading.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your attention fellow readers! Ohh and if someone interest to become my beta-reader please contact me through PM or you could just review...<br>**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
